


kindling kin

by dustblossom



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically a P'li/Zaheer roleswap, Minor Violence, Other, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustblossom/pseuds/dustblossom
Summary: In which the leader of the Red Lotus is decidedly not Zaheer.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 7





	kindling kin

Slowly, P'li opened her eyes. She'd been waiting for the guards to come back, and she could hear them bending open her cell. 

After a pause, the first guard approached, sliding a bowl of rice through the bars of her cell. "You know the drill, P'li." He said flatly. "Stay where you are, or we'll have to restrain you." 

One of the other guards chuckled, peering in at her. "Betcha you won't like that, huh?" She said nothing. Better to not get a rise out of him just yet. 

Carefully, she edged toward the bowl of rice, eyes on the guards. Her stomach fluttered with anticipation, but she kept her voice light.  
"Do you know what my mother used to tell me?" They gaped at her, clearly not expecting her to be so chatty.

"Alright, what?" The lead guard leaned against the stone wall. The other two looked bored. 

"She used to say that anything is possible." The guards began to chuckle, merriment in their eyes.

"Come, now." The third guard said, grinning at her. "You might be a master of manipulation, but even you can't make it out of here."

P'li allowed the breeze to lift her hair, one thought repeating in her mind: to empty and become wind. She could feel the air pulling at her, and smiled slowly.

The third guard was now leaning against the bars, smirking at her. It was now or never. She lifted her hand, and the air moved with her, slamming the guard into the bars. Before he could struggle, she had her hands around his neck. He whimpered.

The other two guards rushed towards them. "How?!" The first guard demanded. "You're not a bender!" She tightened her grip on her captive.

"Like my mother always said." P'li stuck one hand into the guard's pocket, pulling out his keys. 

Long ago, Ghazan had taught her how to pick pockets. Her old friend would likely be delighted to know that she was utilizing his skills now. She pushed that thought away; there was a task at hand. "Anything is possible."

With that, a gust of wind pushed the door open as she leapt at the two other guards. The second guard lunged for her, and a gust of wind swept him and the third guard back into the cell, pinning them to the ground.

The first guard shot a blast of fire at her, singing her hair. She growled, flipping out of the way and springing at him again. He turned, attempting to run, and she pounced on him, slamming his head into the ground.

He went limp almost instantly. She roughly tossed him into the cell, spilling the rice bowl. She locked the door, allowing herself to smirk at her captives.

"You three might want to ration that. I seem to remember that the next shift isn't coming back for two weeks." The dismay on their faces was almost priceless.

"You'll be caught before long." The second guard spat, eyes alight with hate. "You only want to save your own ass." P'li began to laugh, throwing her head back. 

"Oh, how narrow minded you are. No, I'm not just doing this for myself; I'm doing this for the rest of the Red Lotus. I'm going back for them."

With that, she turned and walked towards the cliff's edge. "It's the dawning of a new age, gentlemen. Too bad none of you will be around to see it." 

P'li jumped from the edge, allowing the winds to carry her as a song of freedom beat in her heart. She had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed this!


End file.
